


An (Un)expected visit

by myllki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myllki/pseuds/myllki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki bugs Hijikata. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (Un)expected visit

Hijikata put down his pen after a long day's work. He put his head on the table to relax his head and clear his mind before he went to bed.

"Oogushi-kun~" An annoying yet recognizable voice came suddenly from outside Hijikata's door.

Surprised, Hijikata lifted his head and turned toward the door "W-Why are you here?! I'm busy go away!" The natural perm tended to show up at the barracks in order to bug him whenever he felt like it. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop showing up out of nowhere!"

The door slid open and Gintoki quietly stepped in, closing the door after himself with a soft thud. "Well" he said making a pouty face, "you're always working. Can't you make some time for me too?" Gintoki walked over to Hijikata and bent down to give him a small peck on the lips.

A light blush spread across Hijikata's cheeks as he turned his head to the side and pushed Gintoki back, avoiding Gintoki's gaze. "You're fucking embarrassing."

Hijikata didn't want to mess with this guy, he turned back to his desk. "Leave, I'm not in the mood."

"Aw c'mon. Don't be such a spoilsport."

"Leave, I'm really tired today. I'll visit you the next time I'm on break." He sighed. Over the months they've been going out, Hijikata learned that once Gintoki had a goal in mind, he was not going to give up unless bargained with. Otherwise, he would become the most annoying cause for a headache. And Hijikata was lacking the energy to argue.

"Hmm that sounds nice" Gintoki hummed happily. He turned on his heels but instead of heading for the door he walked over to the closet and started setting up a futon.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Hijikata exclaimed, "I said leave!"

"I'm pretty tired myself, let me stay here for the night." Gintoki put the futon on the ground and laid down some sheets. "Kagura brought some friends over for a sleepover and they kinda kicked me out for the night."

"That's your problem isn't it? Don't expect me to always lend you a place when you need one!" Irritated, Hijikata stood from his seat.

After the futon was pretty much set Gintoki got comfortable under the covers and looked up at Hijikata. "You coming to bed soon?" Yawning, he closed his eyes.

Hijikata couldn't believe what Gintoki did. He-he had the nerve! To just barge into his room and set up the futon? He was acting as if he lived there and Hijikata wasn't going to allow that!

"You better be out of here by the time I get back! If you're still here I'm gonna-" He started.

"-you're gonna what?" Gintoki interrupted, "kick me out? Have me commit seppuku?"

"I'm warning you!" Hijikata pointed a finger at him. He was fuming. He hated it when Gintoki teased him this way. He disliked being made a fool out of and this guy knew exactly how to do that! Hijikata made his way over to the door, shoved it open and headed toward the bathrooms.

* * *

 

When Hijikata returned to his room he found the natural perm still in his bed and asleep.

Hijikata shut the door and sighed. What a fucking bastard. He made a mental not to himself as he slipped under the covers next to Gintoki that this was going to be the last time.

He turned towards the bastard while getting comfortable to find his face only a couple centimeters away. Gintoki had long fallen asleep. His silver curls covered a portion of his eyes and he was taking soft breaths. Exhausted for the day, Hijikata scooted closer and breathed in a deep breath of the other's scent, falling asleep.

**END**


End file.
